One Piece: Revolution Zero
by E.Adm. Keruru
Summary: Years later after Luffy became Pirate King, a new era arrived: an era of war, chaos, corruption, and turmoil. The corrupted World Government now controls most of the world and became the most powerful force in the world. Now, Luffy's revolutionary son, Monkey D. Silver, sets off to gather a crazy crew to overthrow the World Government and 'turn the world upside down'
1. Chapter 1

**ONE PIECE: REVOLUTION ZERO!**

Disclaimer: I own all the made-up characters and some other things, but I do not own anything of One Piece.

* * *

_Prologue_

_Wealth, fame, and power, Gol D. Roger, the original King of the Pirates, had these and everything else life has to offer. On the day of his execution, his dying words drove countless souls to sea in order to find the legendary treasure: One Piece. His words lured men to the Grand Line, to find it or die trying. Thus, the Great Pirate Era began._

_ Years pass already, ever since the execution, but none were even got close to acquiring the great treasure One Piece until one rookie pirate change it all. This young pirate was none other than the famous Monkey D. Luffy. Together with his crew, the voyage along the Grand Line, encountering many powerful opponents they must defeat, and many friends and allies as well. Countless of times they have manage to yet shock the world as they overcome many of these powerful enemies and dangers; defeating enemies that threatens the world, and performing incredible feats to save countries. This band of happy-going pirates, whom seem to have been doubted by everyone they encountered, were ones that did it, acquiring Roger's ultimate treasure: One Piece. For now, Monkey D. Luffy, the King of the Pirates, seems to be the unstoppable force, but it did not end the era of the Great Pirates, yet bring forth many in challenging the Pirate King for the throne._

"_Destiny, Fate, Dreams…these unstoppable ideas are held deeply in the heart of man. As long as there are people who seek freedom in this world, these things shall not vanish from the earth…" -Gol D. Rogers, The First Pirate King_

* * *

Chapter 1: The New Era

It was a bright sunny day out in the East Blue. The setting starts in Foosha Village, the town where Luffy began his journey. Everything was normal around town; the villagers were doing what they usually do, and the mayor is currently reading the newspaper; the headlines read "Straw Hats Missing?" The dock was okay as well; a few men fishing and some were loading cargos on boats for selling in other towns.

A medium sized boat arrived at the dock with a Navy sigma on the sail. A young man got off the boat, holding his hand up to his forehead to block the sun from getting into his eyes. He wore a white high-ranked Navy over-coat that hang over his shoulders, a slim black tuxedo, a white silk tie, black shoes, and a pair of goggles on the forehead; on the jacket were three badges in the front and the word "JUSTICE" on the back. He had a familiar pink hair, a cross-shaped scar above his right eye, a rather garish bandanna tied around his forehead with a pair of old glasses over it, looks like in his early thirties (30-33); looks like he still has time to grow and mature. The young marine officers walk through town with barely anyone taking notice. He looked around the place, seeing if there was anything unusual in town. Just as he sighed in relief that nothing happened, he heard glass breaking and a crowd roaring wickedly in the town's old restaurant. A small wrinkly old man was suddenly thrown out of the door and landed in front of a crowd of people.

"Mr. Mayor!" They all cried. They gathered around, trying to help him.

"Heh, stupid old man." A voice laughed. From out of the restaurant, a band of bandits came out; their ringleader was a tall man, wearing blue torn up short jeans, a red sleeveless shirt, a massive brown dirty overcoat, and a straw hat. "Don't know who I am? I'm Monkey D. Luffy, the Pirate King. Show some respect you fool."

The bandits roared wickedly as they pulled out the bartender, Makino, a somewhat middle-aged beautiful lady and was somewhat Luffy's babysitter when he was little, and the ringleader held her by the hair.

"Come on, what's all this? This is the Great Pirate Era, shouldn't there be anyone strong around here?" The self-proclaimed Pirate King asked the crowd. "In this era, there should only be fighters, there's no need for weak people like you. I guess I, Monkey D. Luffy the Pirate King, should set things straight!"

The little mayor struggled to get on kneels. "Please, I'm sorry for what I did. I do anything, but please spare the girl and the people. They have nothing to do with this." He begged weakly.

"Mr. Mayor, please don't!" Makino cried, but was silenced when the ringleader threw her back to his band.

The ringleader approached the mayor and picked him up. "What did I just told you in there? Did you not listen to me?" The ringleader grumbled. He threw the mayor to the ground and stamps his foot on him. "I don't like suck-ups like you. Your kinds of people make me sick, but I'll give your people a chance."

The man drew a sword hidden behind the ragged coat. It shined brightly as his band roared wildly. "The Diamond Blade!" They cried. "Boss's sword is made of peer diamond, no one can break it and it's crazy sharp!" He pointed the tip of the blade at the crowd, whom flinched back once they saw it. "Okay, impress me then. If you all want to save your mayor here, come and get him!"

The crowd began to back away, looking at each other nervously. The man grinned wickedly holding the mayor up close, bringing the sword up against the mayor's neck. "See, what did I tell you? You're all just cowards, and I don't like them. They lost their chance. Execution time then, but first let me shed the first blood by getting rid of you first!"

"Mr. Mayor!" The villagers cried.

"No please, don't!" Makino cried as the bandits roared.

"My, cosplay, people still try to dress up like Luffy?" The marine officers grinned just before the ringleader was about to give the final blow. "I don't know whether Luffy is really inspiring to you all, or that you guys really like to play dress up."

Everyone cleared the path for the marine officer as he made eye-to-eye contact with the leader.

"What did you say to me?" The ringleader grumbled. "You're marine right? Do you even know who I am? I'm Monkey D. Luffy, the Pirate King! Marines should play somewhere else."

"Ha, only Luffy would fall for that get-up." The marine officer laughed. "First off, you're too tall to be him, I clearly don't remember Luffy being that tall. To continue, even though you dress like him, but those clothing are way to expensive for Luffy to buy or keep. Your so call straw hat has way too many holes. Luffy is a pirate, so why is he among a bunch of dirty bandits. Your attitude and personality is way off and clearly you're a bandit with that over-coat. Heh, I'm sorry to say but you are the worst bandit disguised as Luffy I ever met. Telling me to leave these people, now where's the justice in that."

"Says you, I'm clearly the real thing." The bandit denied. "If you asking for a fight, then you're getting it!" The bandit held the blade towards the marine, who stared at it. The bandits laughed and cheered on their leader.

"Oh, it's an actual diamond sword. Geez, it's pretty dangerous in your hands." The marine replied with a smile. "Impressive, but if Tashigi was here, she would have said it's a shame that so much diamond and effort went to waste. Even she wouldn't want such a crappy sword."

"Heh, for a marine, you sure talk big." The ringleader grumbled. "Then I'll give you the honor of dying a upon my blade."

The marine chuckled to himself. "Is that so?" He wondered. He pulled out a white glove and put it on his right hand. "Then let's see how mighty powerful is your so call Diamond Blade."

The bandit began to circle around the marine like a lion circling his opponent. The marine smiled and crossed his arms, feeling confident.

"By the way…" The marine began, catching the bandit's attention. "Keep in mind, "Luffy", you're terrible with weapons, don't break them so soon now."

"What, why you little!" The bandit roared as he charge at the marine. "Eat diamond blade you damn marine!"

The bandit swung his sword, aiming to decapitate the marine.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha…fool." The marine laughed. Just as the blade almost touches his head, "Soru…" he vanished from sight and reappeared behind the bandit.

"Oh shit, you ain't getting me!" The bandit yelled as he gave a heavy swing again.

"I'm sorry, but villains' blades like these…" The marine grinned, raising his right hand. With an enormous strength and speed, he unleashed a powerful punch at the bandit and shockingly shattering the blade into pieces and giving a powerful blow into the bandit's left side jaw. "Stands no chance against my justice."

Everyone gasped in shock as they witness the bandit falling across the street, crashing through a building. The marine stood up straight and blew his gloved hand.

"Shows over." He commented.

The crowd cried in shock about the marine's short battle that ended so quickly, the bandits shook in terror.

"Who the hell is this guy?" One of them cried. "Boss has the impenetrable diamond sword, how in the world did it shattered so easily?"

The shattered pieces came crashing down. The marine smiled, "now you only have diamonds."

The bandits stepped back in fear. "Oh shit, it can't be." One of the bandits recognized. "I should have realized it before! He's a Vice Admiral who was under the apprenticeship of the Marine Hero, Garp the Fist!"

"EH~!" The bandits cried. "Garp, you mean the Vice Admiral Garp of Marine Headquarters!"

The marine laughed. "I'm sorry, really. I'm the Vice Admiral of Marine Headquarters, Coby."

"Vice Admiral Coby!" They screamed again.

"Yeah that's right." Coby confirmed. "I was under the apprenticeship of Garp, but after seeing Luffy in action, I knew it wasn't enough. So after years of intense training with Garp and the Admirals, I exceed further in my fighting skills. Not as strong as Luffy still, but enough to stand up to him. Back at headquarters now thanks to this, I'm known the Demon Fist of the East."

"The Four Justices!" The crowd gasped. (You all wondering, what are The Four Justices? Well, I'll explain later, but not now).

The bandits screamed and tried to escape. Coby closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "You all have to pay the price for the damages you have done." He sighed. "Enough!" His eyes suddenly flashed opened and with that the retreating bandits suddenly trembled and fell to the ground, collapsing to Coby's ability that he gained: Haoshoku Haki.

A few hours later, more marine soldiers appeared to take the bandits to prison and repairing the damages around town. Coby was talking to the mayor and Makino at the dock.

"So, you're a friend of Luffy's?" Makino asked.

"Yeah, even though I'm a marine and he's a pirate, we're still friends." Coby replied embarrassingly. "He's sort of the person that inspired me to go this far. It's all thanks to him."

"Thanks to that brat, he ruined the village's reputation you mean." The mayor grumbled. "Being the Pirate King now, he's been doing a lot things lately. That brat's reputation is now the cause of pirates and bandits coming here you know."

"Calm yourself Mr. Mayor." Coby calmed him. "Luffy isn't a bad pirate at all. He's not the one to be blamed for this."

The mayor grumbled a bit more as Coby tried his best to convince him.

"So you're going after Luffy now, aren't you Mr. Coby?" Makino asked.

"Well yes, it's been a while since we battled." Coby confessed. "I'm sort of worried too; he hasn't appeared in the news lately. Wonder where's he's at right now?"

"Are you planning in capturing him?"

"Uh, maybe…if I ever beat him. It's more like I want to see if I'm any stronger since the last time we clashed that's all."

"Oh that's good, I hope you a safe journey then."

"Yes, and thank you again for saving the village." The mayor thanked him. "We can't thank you enough."

"No it's okay, really." Coby replied.

A marine soldier ran up to Coby. "Sir, cargo from Headquarters." A treasure chest was brought forth to him. Coby looked at the chest in confusion. "It's your bonus sir."

Coby crouched to examine the chest, finding it big and heavy. "This is…"

"HQ said this was confiscated treasure. As your yearly salary, they gave you this."

Coby examined it again, finding a steel lock over it. _Typical, of course they would send me this. This chest isn't that easily to break open, so they wanted me to break it for them._ Coby easily smashed the lock to dust and slowly opened the treasure chest. Inside were shining gold and treasure, which awed the marine soldiers. Coby grinned. "Heh, this is too much." He stood up and looked at the marine soldiers. "Get me a small hand bag will you."

One of the marine soldiers returned with a small pocket bag to store money. Coby took three hand scoops of the treasure, scooping up the minor gold coins, and put them in the small bag and sealed it. "I still need to change these to currency but still it will do." He looked back at the marines. "You all get yourselves a handful too, just the gold coins. I don't plan on using it all now." The marines smiled in relief and all lined up to grab their share, with Coby supervising them too. Even then, the chest was still not even close to empty. A lot of gold coins and treasure still rest in the chest untouched.

"Sir," one of the marines approached Coby. "What are you going to do with this load? There's still a lot left, you should take more."

"Anymore and my bag will rip." Coby chuckled. He closed the chest and slides the chest over to the mayor and Makino. "I think it's best to share it among the villagers"

"Eh," Makino and the mayor jumped.

"This village probably needs it more than I do. Mr. Mayor, please allow us to distribute the remaining treasure to this village."

"Are you sure, we already are in your debt for what you've done for us." The mayor replied.

"You're not indebt sir." Coby ensured him. "I was just doing my part as a marine officer."

"Well if you put it that way…" The mayor shrugged. "I thank you then."

A few minutes later, Coby happily watched as the villagers yet again gathered together as the marines equally distribute the remaining gold coins to them. The major big gold crowns and stuff were given to the mayor so he could use it to rebuild and refine the village.

"This is what I dreamt and longed to see. This is my sense of justice and the duty of the marines." Coby told himself.

A little girl ran up to him and tugged on his coat, grabbing his attention. He squatted down to her as she gave him a rice ball. He smiled and patted her head, accepting her gift. "You're lucky today kid." He chuckled. He got one of the gold crowns and gave it to her. She didn't accepted at first, but after Coby gave her a few nudges with the crown, she shyly accepted. "Go on, take it home to your family. My gift to you little lady." The little girl nodded and pranced off happily, trying to wear the crown but it was too big for her. Coby stood up and looked at the rice ball, showing it to the other officers.

"Hmmm…speaking of rice balls." Coby mumbled to himself. "Reminds me of her now."

A marine soldier ran up for a report. "I have urgent message from the Head Chef sir." The officer handed a letter to Coby who read it immediately:

_Where are you? You never come by anymore. You come home immediately! I'll have a new dish you could try when you come home, so get moving!_

_-Rika, Head Chef of Marine Headquarters_

_P.S.: Please come home dear, I love you!_

Coby stared at the letter miserably and embarrassingly, hearing the other officers snickering in the back. _Why you wrote that at the end? It's impossible for me to forget that. Are you trying to embarrass me in front of the other marines?_ Coby thought, as he turned red; in the back, the other marines gave thumbs up and continue giggling. "Shut up, get back to work!" Coby ordered them with his face all red, snapping them all back to work.

The young Vice Admiral waved good-bye to the cheering crowd and the giggling marines as he headed back to his boat. Just as he was about to set out, the snail-phone rang.

"This Vice Admiral Coby. Go ahead." Coby reported.

"Yo, Coby. It's me." A voice replied.

"Oh, Helmeppo!" Coby greeted him happily. "Where were you? I haven't seen you since my promotion. We were suppose to set sail together, where you head off to."

"Ah, I didn't want to get in your way." His friend replied. "I needed to catch up too so I went under some intense training. It's the only way I'll get better, since Garp taught you Haki."

"I see."

"Yeah, but listen this is very urgent." Helmeppo reported.

"More urgent than Rika's wrath when none of us are around?" Coby asked nervously.

"Well…no, but that's not the point." His friend grumbled. "I heard report say that Straw Hat, Monkey D. Luffy, was sighted near the village you're at!"

"What!" Coby yelled. "Are you sure, was this confirmed? Luffy hasn't appeared for almost 17 years from now. Why all of the sudden…"

"There's no time!" Helmeppo quickly interrupted. "You must go and check for yourself. The Cage Limb of the South is already there with her two subordinates! If it's true, you're going to miss your chance to fight him again!"

Coby hanged up and sailed off to his target destination, hoping that if Luffy were there that he would get his chance again to see his old friend again.

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere not so far from Coby, the marines gave chase, a hot pursuit of Straw Hat Monkey D. Luffy.

"Quickly, don't let him escape out to sea!" One of them cried. "Arrest the Pirate King, Monkey D. Luffy!"

The marines roared as they continued their chase after who they presume to be the Pirate King. From up front, two familiar faces appeared. You all know them as Fullbody and Jango, the duo marine officers under Hina.

"Stop right there you monkey!" Fullbody ordered.

"With this, you will go into a deep sleep now." Jango began. He held out his hypnotizing stringed chakram. "When I count to three, you will fall to a deep sleep and be captured. One…Two…Jango!"

A magenta spiral beam came out, but was easily dodged by hopping over. On the other hand, Jango's hypnosis backfired, putting both Fullbody and Jango to a snoring defeat, sleeping away without realizing their commander were standing over them.

"Useless idiots." Their commander Hina, also now known as The Cage Limb of the South, grumbled. She looks somewhat still look the same, but of course the only things that changed is her age and her strength in combat. "Hina is upset."

The pirate was still airborne from Jango's attack after evading it. Hina stepped in and quickly jumped in front of him. Surprisingly to her, the pirate shrieked and fell backwards, crashing down in to the ground. She quickly secured him, using her devil fruit powers: the Ore-Ore no Mi, sealing the pirate's hands and legs in iron rings. The marines awed as the 'Pirate King' was easily captured.

"That was too easy." Hina commented. "Hina is quite disappointed in the Pirate King. After for so long, did Monkey D. Luffy don't remember how to fight?"

She flipped the pirate face up, trying to look at him carefully. She grinned, but disappointed. "You're not him."

"Well what do you expect?" An immature voice mocked her. "Did you really think the greatest man of the sea, Pirate King Monkey D. Luffy, the captain of Straw Hat Pirates would show up in a place like this?"

When looking down at him, Hina could tell that this was definitely not Luffy. It was just a teenage boy dressed almost like Luffy, with some major difference in clothing. He wore dark blue trouser shorts with compact pockets on each side, a yellow sash tied around his waist, and a black belt that is sloppy worn over it for fashion, an unbuttoned sleeveless red cardigan with the Straw Hat Jolly Roger printed on the back. He wore fancy wristbands; a red bandanna tied around his forehead, and has a Straw Hat Jolly Roger Tattoo on his right shoulder. She could easily see that under his shirt on his back, there were a few more tattoos, but she couldn't see it clearly. The teenage kid was definitely shorter than Luffy, and bares no scars on his chest or under his eyelid. What really surprised her was that the straw hat, almost look exactly like the original. Hina chuckled and picked up the hat.

"Tell me kid, why are you running around like a Straw Hat fan?" She questioned him, examining the hat. "You know in the past if you were to do this, you would be executed."

The kid looked at her, from toe to head, up and down. Eventually irritating her since he keep staring at her boobs, she gave him a kick in the head.

"Answer me boy." She ordered. "My boys back here don't like it when other stares at Hina. I could have them take care of you."

The kid looked behind her, staring at the grumbling marines.

"Well, is there a reason why I can't really?" He casually asked her. "I mean there's no sign that says I can't now is there?"

Hina chuckled. "You are one smart-mouth naughty boy." She swirl the hat around her fingers and stood over him. "Are you planning on joining the Straw Hats then?"

Yet again, the kid's eyes diverted from her eyes, looking at her again from head to toe, then at the other marines and around the place. "Lady, if I were to join the Straw Hat Pirates, I would have already done so." He carelessly answered.

"I see, but seeing how you have the necessities of the Straw Hats, you support them." Hina asked him sharply.

The kid chuckled. "Naturally, after all I am getting ready to set sail on my own adventure."

"So you're a pirate?"

"Actually, I haven't started, so not yet." He plainly pointed out. "Say, may I ask if that ring on your hand is to fend off suitors and your men or to leave a bruise mark on someone on purpose? Or is it that you're already married?"

Hina looked annoyed, but didn't lose her cool. "Get up." She ordered.

The kid laughed and shook his head. "Can't when my legs won't get me up!"

Hina snapped her fingers; just like that Fullbody and Jango responded and picked the kid up to his feet. "Oh, what gentlemen they are. Are they your suitors?" The kid joked.

"Shut up!" The two marines barked.

A marine soldier ran up to Hina, presenting her a black belt and other things.

"Oh those are mine." The kid laughed. "Whoops, almost forgot about it. Ha, no wonder I felt so wimpy and lightheaded today. You marines scared the crap out of me that I forgot to get it before my escape."

"Failed escape you mean." Hina corrected him. She looked at the kid's accessories that he claimed to be his. "Hina think you're a joke. You want to be a pirate with such ridiculous gear. Ha, don't push your luck."

She picked up a compass and looked at it. "A compass, that gone haywire; doesn't even have the direction North on it." After, she picked up a small backpack that hangs off the belt, examining what's inside. "Nothing but roasted meat, seems like you more into food than being a pirate." Then she picked up a bag that seem quite heavy. "What's this now?" She peeked inside. "A bag…full of flat smooth stones. Are you going to use it pay for air now?" Finally, she went over to the more interesting pile of belongings. "Oh my, Tashigi would love this." Hina smiled, taking a look at a katana. "Sadly it's quite dull to even cut anything." She picked up a well-designed wooden spear. However, the blade tip fell off as soon as she holds it. "This should be a staff since the blade tip is not even on it."

The marines laughed and sneered at the kid, who bobbled his head as they laughed at him.

"Honestly, you're the worst wanna-be pirate Hina ever heard of then." Hina sighed.

"But you heard of me now." The kid commented, pissing Hina off. "So are you done mocking me?"

"Heh, sad that even though your journey is about to begin, and yet you're already captured by the Marines, how sad." Hina teased him. "What do you even plan to do once you become a pirate anyways?"

"Well, first off," The kid answered the rhetoric question. "I'm gonna gather a crew, beat the Pirate King, and then inherit the throne after his reign. After the reign of Luffy, I will be the next King of The Pirates! That's what every pirate would say and want to do right?"

There was a short pause of silence. Then the marines burst out laughing. Even Hina couldn't hold herself and quietly laughed at him.

"Quite an ambition I see…" She chuckled. She looked back at him. "But unfortunately…"

Hina suddenly felt a breeze pass by, stopped and was shocked. The kid disappeared out of sight. "What the impossible!" She gasped. "Where is he?"

Everyone snapped out of laughter and just realized that through the laughing, the prisoner escaped right under their noses.

"Hina ma'am, the pirate's things are gone!" One of the marines cried.

Everyone looked around. Hina smacked Jango and Fullbody. "You dorks, how could you let a brat escape so easily?"

"We're sorry ma'am!" They both apologized.

"I don't want your sorry, I want him captured!" Hina ordered. "Argh, Hina messed up big time!"

"Indeed you did." A voice laughed from above. The marines looked up as Hina's iron chain rings fell down to the concrete with a big crash. "Here, you could have them back. I don't need them."

"It's the kid!" One of the marines cried.

"How he escaped Vice Admiral Hina's devil fruit power?" Another asked.

The kid laughed from above. He looked down at Hina and smiled. "By the way, I left the bags of rocks for you. I finally have cash now. Thank you all for your charity. Oh here are you guys' wallets."

All the marines search their belongings and realized they been had. "My money!" One of them cried. "He took my bonus!" Another yelped. "There goes my salary!" Jango and Fullbody whined.

The kid laughed triumphantly over the marines. "Oh don't worry Vice Admiral Hina." He ensured her. "I got yours too. I have to say though, getting them out of your boobs was…somewhat entertaining and somewhat hard to get. Maybe next time you should hide in a purse or your pocket or something."

Hina flinched bright red, hearing the humiliation. She cuddled up as the other marines' eyes widen and their mouths dropped. "EH~ VICE ADMIRAL'S BOOBS HAVE BEEN GRABBED~!" They all gasped loudly.

Embarrassed, Hina beat the crap out of her subordinates senselessly, silencing them.

"Shishi, man you guys are fun to play around with." The kid snickered. "I didn't know playing with one of The Four Justices would be this fun. Well, hope to see you out of sea!" The kid waved good-bye and dashed off.

"Stop him! I want him back alive so I could teach him a lesson for perverting Hina!" Hina commanded angrily as the angry mob of Hina's admiring subordinates charged after. Hina clutched her fist. "Worst pirate I ever met. How humiliating to fail to capture a rookie pirate, my reputation: ruined."

* * *

Back with Coby again, he finally reached the dock where the rumor began. "This is the place, I wonder if it's Luffy or not." Coby wondered. "In any case, it's been awhile since I saw Vice Admiral Hina. Wonder if she already captured the pirate yet?"

Just then, from out of nowhere, the kid pirate burst out from behind a bunch of barrels as the marines pursued him.

"Oh, it's Vice Admiral Coby!" The marines gasped. "The Demon Fist of the East! With both Justices here, there's no way the pirate could escape now!"

Coby got a glimpse of the kid's face, somewhat familiar with the Straw Hat. _Luffy?_ He thought. _No, not the real one, but why does this kid reminds me of him? Is it because of the straw hat?_

The rookie pirate jumped back and away from Coby as Hina arrived to the dock.

"Hmph Hina didn't expect to see you here boy." Hina greeted Coby.

"Vice Admiral Hina, I'm glad to see you again. You haven't changed one bit, that's good, it means that you're still strong as usual." Coby greeted her back.

"You flatter me, if only if I was younger." Hina flirted with him. "Now is not the time though."

"Right," Coby chuckled, "but I'm surprised that you haven't caught this guy yet. What happened, sick today?"

Hina paused for a bit, turning bright red and looked away from him. "None of a little boy's business."

Coby tilt his head in confusion. "Uh…Hina…you look mentally hurt."

The kid pirate laughed at their conversation. "So this is what it's like when a honorable Justice meets their humiliated comrade, huh?"

"Shut up you brat!" Hina barked.

"Yosh," The kid pirate sneered as he drew his katana. "Let's have some fun Kentoku!"

The two justices charged at him, clashing each other on impact. Surprisingly, the kid manages to hold out for a bit before he was overpowered. Coby smashed the rookie's face and send him flying across the dock. Hina jump and charge in, trying to seal him up again.

Just before Hina could reach him, the kid pirate held his hands out in front of his chest, reaching forward. "Boobs." He plainly said it.

As a reaction, mid-airborne Hina flinched, turning bright red, and immediately clutched her body, protecting her breasts. However, only to fall into the rookie's arms and caught as he held a sea-stone rock up against her neck with a gloved hand, weakening her at the point where she could barely stand.

"Eh!" Her subordinates cried. "Vice Admiral Hina is captured!"

"Why she flinched when the kid did that?" Coby asked.

Hina struggled. "Curse your cowardly trick, kid!"

The marines slowly approached him, but were stopped when he held the blade of the katana up to her neck. "Oh no, don't come any closer now. Her powers are negated by sea-stone you know. Take another step and I might leave a scar on her. You don't want your Vice Admiral here to look ugly now do you?"

The marines trembled as they watched as the pirate kid taking Hina as hostage back up to the dock. The kid smiled at Coby. "You know this quite fun. Hope to see you guys at sea now."

Coby stepped forward. "I'm sorry to say this but I don't think you have chance to get out at sea. You don't even have a boat."

"Really now, is that so." The kid casually replied. He looked around nervously and puckered his lips.

"You marines, get him a sailboat." Coby ordered.

"Huh, but sir." One of them asked.

"Do it, it's the marines loss today." Coby replied. "We can't afford a lost or an injured Justice now. Besides, she's your guys' commander."

The marine soldiers snapped back and realized that their commander was in danger. So as Coby ordered, a soldier brought a boat to the kid. The kid examined the boat, seeing as if it could leak or break easily.

"Don't worry, we marines play fair." Coby replied. "We don't have to worry so much. We can always capture you again out at sea, but we'll let you off this time. Try not to cause to much trouble now."

"Huh, thanks." The kid thanked him. "You're called the Demon Fist of the East, but you're definitely no demon. You're good."

The kid laid Hina down on the ground, placing a sea-stone on top of her head, covering her eyes. "Okay, she's all yours."

The marines began closing in on him, but Coby stopped them. "We marines have given him our words. We can't go back on it. If we do, we're no better than pirates." Coby reminded them. "Like I said, as long as he still lives in the sea, there's always a chance to catch him."

"Yeah!" The kid agreed loudly and nervously. "What he said."

The soldiers backed off as the pirate got ready to set sail. _I wondered._ Coby looked back at him. "Hey kid." He said. The kid turned around and meets him eye-to-eye contact. Suddenly, Coby unleashed his Haoshoku Haki, scaring away the sea dwellers and knocking some marines out that were in range. However the kid didn't budge nor fall, standing there quite normal and fine. _Interesting. Haki didn't even stun him._ "I'm quite curious, why do you want to be a pirate? What you plan to do out at sea anyways?"

"Why of course, I'm in it for the thrill of my life!" The kid responded happily. "Voyaging out at sea, meeting new friends, kicking ass, and finding buried treasure, everything! I want to live a life full of adventures, friends, thrills, and dreams!"

_Sounds like someone I know_. Coby smiled. He crouched down to Hina, who couldn't budge due to the sea-stone covering her eyes, and was about to take it off.

"And also…" The kid continued, holding his straw hat. "It's about time that I go meet up with him again, it's been so long. Shishi, and what's better way to do it than to do what he did when he was younger!"

A weird sensation went through Coby's body. _What's this unease feeling I'm having? Is there a storm coming our way?_

"I'm gonna do it!" The kid yelled. "I'm gonna grab me a powerful crew, let the world know me and turn it upside down, and meet up with him at One Piece! That will be the day, when I will officially earn the right to be the next King of The Pirates!"

Coby trembled a bit. _Hold on a minute that line! The talk, the crazy ambition, and the thinking! They all match up to Luffy!_ The kid's boat was about to head away from the dock, as he was about to leave the island. _It all makes senses now. The clothes, the tattoos, and even the hat! I should have realized that about the hat. That's not just any straw hat; it's the Straw Hat that Luffy received from Red Haired Shanks, which was passed to him by the Pirate King Gol D. Roger himself!_ Coby took the sea-stone off of Hina, who snapped back up, gasping for air. Coby yelled out to the kid. "Hey kid, that hat of yours!" The kid turned around and laughed. "That's Luffy's hat isn't it? Why in the world do you have it?"

The kid laughed out loud and stood up in his small dinky boat. "So, Vice Admiral Coby, you realized!"

"What that's the Straw Hat's hat?" Hina questioned Coby.

"It is." Coby said under his breath. He yelled out again. "Hey kid, how are you related to Monkey D. Luffy? Who are you?"

The kid grinned as the sea trembled and a massive sea monster, also known as Sea Kings, that looks a massive sea serpent appeared before the dinky boat. The kid turned to face the great monster, reached and aimed his fist at the creature. "Who am I you asked." He snickered. The sea monster attacked, getting ready to devour his lunch. Just before impact though, the kid countered with an attack that shocked both Hina and Coby. "**Gomu-Gomu no…**" The kid's fist suddenly hardened up to a maroon rock fist. "**Rock Pistol!**" Instantly stretched and landed a powerful hard fist right into the sea king's jaw, smashing it with unbelievable force out of the sea and sent it flying over the great blue. "My name is Monkey D. Silver, and I am the pirate that's gonna turn this world upside down!"

The marines' mouths dropped and eyes widened as Silver left them behind and out of sight. Hina gasped in shock of the news and collapsed on her knees while Coby calmly sat down. Instead of having the same reaction as the others, he merely smiled at the news. As Hina ordered her men to head back to her ship to make the call back to HQ, Coby chuckled to himself. "So, that's why you were missing for a long time, huh Luffy? I didn't expect that…instead of finding you…I find your son on his way on being just like you. The Pirate Prince huh, I guess the Great Pirate Era is about to have a new beginning."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Promise between The King and The Prince

* * *

Disclaimer:  
I don't own One Piece or anything but my created characters and ideas for the story; That goes for every other chapter after this and the first chapter; the whole story-this disclaimer

* * *

_Around 17 years ago, Monkey D. Luffy, Captain of the Straw Hat Pirates, obtained the greatest treasure of the Pirate King Gol D. Rogers, One Piece, and declared himself the new Pirate King of this era. Following this, word got out about this and thus threw the world into massive rise of piracy. Hearing that by achieving such great goals like what Luffy did, many dreamers sprang up and took their lives towards the sea, having ambitions of great fame, glory, and freedom burning in their hearts. Among these great dreamers, many sought after power, authority, dream paradise, and believe that by making the world shake just as how Luffy did, they will be able to obtain all this. With great evil and ambitious pirates now on the rise, the world was thrown into a massive turmoil, which threatens the world's order on the verge of collapsing. Great ruthless pirate captains now wreak havoc across the world, hoping to spread their name and to grab the attention of the new self-proclaimed Pirate King. All hoping to challenge him and seizing the throne, and realized their dreams and ambitions._

_However, for Monkey D. Luffy, who usually never back away from a challenge and would recklessly take down these ruthless pirates, did not take any action upon hearing this and lay waiting for what the future holds. He believes that for a pirate like him to save the world from this turmoil would upset the powers and responsibilities of the world, throwing it into a massive world war that would involve everyone relentlessly fighting one another. Instead, he took an action to stall out time that would minimize the cause and effect of what the future holds. He ordered the Straw Hat Crew to disband temporarily. Since then, he vanished without a trace. By staying in hiding from the world, Luffy wishes that by doing so, the world would get an opportunity to spring up great heroes that will take on this threat that opposes the world. Until the day comes when a hero will step forth to change the world, the Pirate King, the Captain of the Straw Hat Pirates, will disappear from the face of the earth._

_The action Luffy made has caused an upset in balance of power. The World Government, seeing the opportunity after hearing that the Straw Hats Pirates have disappeared, began seizing power, upsetting the balance in the new Three Great Powers of World (Pirates, Navy, and the World Government). They began hiring talented mercenaries and pirates to work for them in seizing what they desire, taking lands and destroying countries to expand their reach over the world, and massively increasing slave trade. They even cast aside the Navy and created their own Navy force. Anything that stood in the way of the World Government ends up engulfed by its massive force and control._

_The Navy on the other hand was weakening since Luffy became Pirate King, losing power in controlling the Seven Warlords of The Sea and staying in connection with the World Government. Seeing how the Navy fatally weakened, the Navy re-established the former Fleet Admiral, the retired Sengoku. Sengoku immediately took action in regaining the former glorious power of the Navy, training more marines than ever and placing them in bases all over the world. With more marine bases established all over the world, the original power of the Navy finally restored. To further the strength of the marines to match up to the World Government and the Pirates, with the idea and assistant of Vice Admiral Garp the Fist, Sengoku formulated a plan to train certain marines to overpower the World Government just a little. Unlike regular marines, these marines had personal training under Garp and Sengoku in developing their skills that allows them to go toe-to-toe with one member of the Straw Hat Pirates. These chosen marines' duties were to uphold the justice of the marines on the world and balance the Three Great Powers. Feared by many pirates and criminals, these chosen marines' mission was to keep surveillance on the Seven Warlords and insure proper justice dealt to criminals and even hired-mercenaries of the Celestial Dragons. These chosen marine officers travel the globe and applying their own justice to every menace that seeks chaos. Many kingdoms and villages remarkably applauded their deeds and each having their own special titles: Tashigi the Silent Blade of the West, Hina the Cage Limb of the South, Coby the Demon Fist of the East, and Smoker the White Fist of the North. Together, the world refers them as The Four Justices of the Sea._

_The pirates whom seek glory and power, the World Government, which desires to make the world their paradise, and the Navy that only wishes to apply justice to world, the Straw Hats Pirates lie waiting for the future. For after the long 17 years, destiny has brought the world the hero that it was waiting for that will turn the world upside down yet again…_

* * *

"Zzzz…Zzzz…"

_…Well, maybe not right now, or at least until he wakes up._

While our so call 'hero' takes a nap, let's have a small introduction on the new kid at sea. This is here is Monkey D. Silver, Luffy's son and known as the Pirate Prince. He's currently just starting his adventure from Dawn Island where his father was born as well. He's only 16 ½ years old and looks like his father when he was around the same age but shorter, hair is straighter than crazy, and no significant scar under his right eye. Unlike his father though, he seems to possess the basics of all three Haki, explaining why he could keep up with Coby and Hina. He possesses great strength and unlike any of his family member, he's a multi weapon expert meaning he could fight armed or unarmed in any situation. So far known, he is only an expert with spearmen-ship and pirate swashbuckling. He also inherited his father's Devil Fruit powers, possessing the power of the Gomu-Gomu no Mi, to what limits is unsure right now, but we'll let him do it or explain it. In possession right now are the following items:

A big bag of money (which he stole from Hina and her subordinates)

A broken compass (which he is still following)

The wooden spear (the tip still broken)

Backpacks (with only one purpose: store meat)

Teitoku (his katana and the only thing that does not have any problems)

In addition, of course, he possessed his father's hat, which his father passes down to him with also a solemn promise…

"Hmm"

Oh, did I awake?

"Who's talking right now? Who are you and why can't I see you?"

Oh, I am the author/narrator of your tale and I just finished introducing some parts about you since you were napping.

"Oh, so everyone knows everything about me already?"

No, no, no, just some general facts that is all. How about you take over now, I have to get back to work now.

"Oh, okay thanks… Mister Narrator."

Uh okay, this is not going to work. So when I count one, two, Jango, you will forget about talking to the narrator and start the chapter. One…Two…Jango!

* * *

The pirate kid groaned as he stretched freely into the air. "I'm hungry."

…

Silver looked around his small dinky boat, searching for a small chance to find food. His stomach grumbled.

"Aww, damn it. Now I have to use my EMS (Emergency Meat Supply)." He grumbled like his stomach. He opened up his backpack, grabbed a big chunk of meat, and began devouring it. "Note to self, before going after Marines let you go, make sure that the boat they gave you have food."

As he devours the chunks of meat, he looked at his broken compass, then at the horizon. "Looks…right…I think." He told himself, still having meat in his cheeks. "At this rate, I'll reach Shell Town in no time…I think."

Suddenly a small gust of wind blew towards his boat, pushing the boat along (even though it had no sails) and enough sending his hat into the air. Silver choked on his food as he realized his hat flew. He swallowed his food recklessly and gasped fearfully. "Oh shit, Dad's hat!" He yelped.

The hat flew into the sky and as the wind die down; the hat began to descend on rear side of the boat. Silver rushed to the other side, keeping his eyes on the hat as it began to fall back down.

_Take care of that hat for me will ya?_ He remembered as he watches the hat continue falling in slow motion. _It is very important to someone and me else, so try not to tear it apart, all right?_

Just before the hat touched the sea, Silver manages to stretch and reach out for his hat on the nick of time. Just as that happened, _I promise you, we will meet again at sea…Come and find me with that hat…be strong, be yourself, and live your dreams…_ Tears ran down his cheeks, but he slowly wiped it away as he put his hat back on. He sighed and looked towards the sky, thinking back to the past… around seven years ago…

* * *

FLASH BACK:

* * *

Seven years ago…

The flashback takes place back in Foosha Village on Dawn Island…

"THEY'RE BACK!" Someone yelled out in town as he ran to town. "EVERYONE MAKE WAY!"

Everyone rushed out to see what is going on. The mayor of the town (younger than the current time) came up to the man first as the man began huffing and puffing, gasping for air.

"Calm down youngster." The mayor told him. "Now tell me what happen?"

"I was as usual I was fishing at the shorelines," The man excitedly explained, still trying to catch his breath. "And from the horizon I spotted a ship. I mistaken it as some other pirate ship and panicked. But when I took a closer look at it, I saw the flag with the straw hat!"

"Eh, you mean…" The mayor gasped.

"Luffy is back, everyone!" One the villager cried out in joy. The villagers cheered and got excited.

From the sidelines, Makino overheard the news and smiled in delight.

"So he's finally back." Makino said to herself. "I almost thought that he forgot about his hometown. I guess he has some other plans before coming back, oh well."

A boy, no older than 9 years old who's sitting side of the porch of Makino's bar, overheard Makino's comment and suddenly got interested.

"Luffy, huh? The Pirate King…here?" The boy muttered to himself. "I heard he was a good guy, but how do the villagers know that he hadn't change since then? They're pirates and the villagers say that he was gone longer than I was born…" He thought it over and grinned. "I can't take that chance, that's my excuse. Let's see how tough the Pirate King is against my skills."

The boy suddenly took off in a hurry and head towards the dock, taking a long well made spear that was too long for him to wield at his age, with him.

* * *

At the dock, most of the Straw Hat Pirates already got off their ship, The Thousand Sunny, and stood around. Franky, the ship's carpenter finally hopped off after checking the ship for any damages.

"Right then, everything is secured Captain." Franky the carpenter informed Luffy, lifting his sunglasses.

"About time," The swordsman Zoro, grumbled. "I thought I was about to get bored again and wander off to check out the Luffy's village first."

"Why are you always complaining?" The navigator Nami, said. "And what you mean wandering off? You know what happens when you wander off, why you keep doing that?"

"Cuz he's an idiot." Sanji the cook answered.

"Now, now Sanji, that's not very nice to say." Robin the archaeologist smiled. "Of course though, part of that isn't off though. I think it would be cute if you were to buy a leash for him Nami."

"Yeah, maybe I should." Nami agreed.

"Hey don't treat me a dog!" Zoro snapped back. "If it's anyone, the rotten okama freak here should."

"What the hell you just say to me, Mister I-Get-Lost-On-A-Straight-Path-Moron?" Sanji roared in anger.

The two rivals stare at each in great rage and fire; their killing aura rose trying to surpass the other.

"Apparently our travels made those two even more idiotic than ever." Usopp the sniper sighed and commented. "Chopper, you said you're gonna find a cure that cure anything right?"

Chopper the doctor shook his head in disbelief. "Cure for diseases." He said. "I really wish there is a cure for them, but you know the old saying, 'There is no cure for stupidity', yeah and for these two: it's hopeless even with a cure."

Nami, Usopp, and Chopper sighed as they watch the two of the Monster Trio bickered and glared. Robin chuckled, and Franky ignored the two hotheads.

"Hmm…too bad the others didn't tag along." Robin sighed. "It could have been more fun if everyone came."

"Yeah, same here" Nami agreed. She looked around, trying to find someone. "Hey, where's Luffy go?"

Everybody shrugged, wondering where his or her idiot captain ran off. The captain was not too far; he was just around the corner of the dock facing towards the village. Luffy stood there for a moment and took a deep breath and then quick let it all out.

"HEY EVERYBODY, I'M BACK!" Luffy boomed to village happily and excitingly.

His crew smiled at him, seeing that he was happy to be back. Luffy grinned and turned to his crew. "Hey, guys this is my hometown!"

"Yeah, we know Luffy." Usopp said as he approached him. He patted Luffy on his shoulders and looked towards the village. "So this is the place where you grew up met my dad and Shanks, met up with Ace, and got tortured by your grandfather."

"This place will be one heck of a legend and a story." Franky commented. "No one probably expect someone like you from here to be today's Pirate King."

Luffy laughed in agreement. Just then, he heard a rustle inside a few bushes on a nearby cliff where they docked. As you all probably guessed, the boy from earlier walked out of the bushes and stood over the cliff.

"Hey Usopp" Luffy pointed out. "What's that kid doing up there?"

"Huh?" Usopp turned and saw the kid. He scratched his head. "I don't know, but he looks like he's looking for something. And is that…a spear in his hand?"

Luffy snickered and yelled out to the boy. "HELLO UP THERE!"

The boy turned to find Luffy standing on the dock. The boy stamped the butt-end of the spear in the ground. "Hey, I'm looking for the Pirate King, Monkey D. Luffy, Captain of the Straw Hat Pirates. Have you guys seen him?"

This caught the attention of the whole crew who looked at him.

"Uh…hey kid." Usopp muttered. "The guy you're looking for is…"

"Pirate King, who's that?" Luffy wondered.

"THAT'S YOU, YOU IDIOT!" Usopp smacked the backside of Luffy's head.

Nami took a step forth. "Uh hey, little boy." She called up to him. "Why are looking for him anyways? Did you need to see him for something?"

"Huh, oh yeah. I heard he's a pirate…" The boy replied.

"Uh, no duh," Usopp grumbled. "That's why he's titled the Pirate King."

"So I came here to see if he's strong or not. Bad or good like how the villagers described him."

Robin chuckled to herself. Sanji shook his head in disbelief. "Hey kid," Sanji called to him. "You're looking at the Straw Hat Pirate Crew right now."

The boy looked at the crew, inspecting everyone's appearance. He scratched his head in confusion. "Really you guys are pirates? The only ones that look like pirates are the swordsman and the guy with big red overcoat and a straw hat. The rest of you look like a bunch of captives held hostage."

"EXCUSE US!" Sanji barked back.

The Weakling Trio mouths dropped in awed. Franky frowned and popped a few veins. Sanji began growling and flared up in flames at the insult. Luffy and Zoro laughed, and Robin merely giggled at the kid's honest observation.

"We are pirates damn it!" Franky yelled. "You see the super cool pirate ship? I built that you know!"

"Ah," the boy replied. "So those two stole it from you and then made you their hostage?"

"WRONG!"

Zoro intervene. "Hey, kid. Seriously, we're the genuine Straw Hat Pirates. I am the Roronoa Zoro. The big guy is Franky. The weird woman giggling is Nico Robin. The three morons are Chopper, Nami, and Usopp; and this here is our captain and the Pirate King himself, Monkey D. Luffy. And that's it."

"HEY!" Sanji barked. "Don't just cut me out of the picture you Broken Compass."

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Zoro grumbled. "We have other crew members but they're not here right now."

"WHY YOU!"

The boy made a face and frowned as Zoro and Sanji collided again. "I don't know, I can't really say that could be true. You guys don't really look like them, or at least what I expected. All I see is a plain moody guy (Zoro), a weird fire eyebrow (Sanji), Big Boobs #1 (Robin), a Yeti Armored Gorilla (Franky), Thick Lip Long Nose (Usopp), Big Boobs #2 (Nami), and a 2-foot gerbil-like reindeer (Chopper)…"

"Huh…" Zoro growled.

"Big…boobs?" Robin mumbled in startled.

"WHAT YOU SAID ABOUT ROBIN-CHAN'S AND NAMI-CHAN'S BOOBS! AND WHAT YOU CALL ME!" Sanji roared.

"Where's the Yeti Armored Gorilla?" Franky looked around.

"Thick Lip" Usopp frowned.

"WHY YOU LABELED ALL THE WOMEN 'BIG BOOBS'?" Nami demanded angrily.

"Wow, finally someone sees me as a reindeer…wait a minute! Gerbil-like, what part of me is that?" Chopper yelled.

Luffy laughed at the boy's comment. "He's funny! My insides hurt!"

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Most of his crew yelled at him.

The boy smiled. "But that guy with the straw hat." He pointed out. "Hey, are you the Monkey D. Luffy, the Pirate King?"

Luffy looked up and looked at Usopp. "Is he talking to me?"

"Who else here is Monkey D. Luffy, you moron!" Usopp snapped back.

The boy twirled his spear in his hand and pointed his blade at the crew. "If you really are, then this crew is the Straw Hat Pirates then."

"THEN WHAT WAS THE POINT OF QUESTIONING US?" Most of the crew scolded at the boy.

"Well, then Monkey D. Luffy, I challenge you and your crew to a fight!"

The crew stared back in surprise. Why anyone so young would challenge a legendary and powerful crew of pirates?

"Are you kidding kid?" Zoro grumbled. "You won't last for a second with any of us."

"Try and stop me first then." The boy replied. "If you're Roronoa Zoro, then you should be the Greatest Swordsman in the World. Show me how strong you are, unless…"

Zoro twitched his eye and reached for his swords. "He's dead."

Without hesitation and in a blink of an eye, the cliff was slash and began to collapse under the boy's feet. The boy did not panicked though and merely jumped into the air towards the crew.

"Whoa, he jumped!" Usopp commented.

"Isn't that high for someone at his age?" Nami wondered.

"What a daredevil to try and face the Greatest Swordsman." Franky complimented.

Zoro charged, getting ready to take down the kid before he lands. As the boy descends, he wields the spear over his head, getting ready to strike Zoro. They collided as they swung their blade against each other, causing rocks and other debris to kick up around them, and rock formation sliced and the sea split. The crew flinched as they saw the results of the collision. Zoro looked at ground, trying to find the kid. The kid was gone…well at least according to him. The boy smiled in excitement, as he firmly stood on top of the swordsman's blade, shocking the whole crew. _How the hell did he…_ The boy hopped off his blade, performing a somersault, and landed between Zoro and the crew. "Not bad…for some kid."

"You're not bad yourself, no wonder they call you the Greatest Swordsman in the World." The boy snickered. He prepared himself and pointed the tip of the spear at Zoro. "Suits you well."

Zoro grunted as he turned to face the kid. "Talented for someone at your age."

"Incredible." Nami gasped. "That kid just dodged Zoro's attack so easily."

"That kid must be crazy to think he could beat Zoro!" Usopp yelped.

Luffy observes the battle with interest and grin in excitement.

The battle continues as Zoro and the boy continue to exchange attacks and blows, trying to find an opening. _This kid…_ Zoro thought. _He looks like a rookie, but with his skills, he could easily match pirates in the Grand Line…interesting._

The crew continued to watch, but it did not last long; after 100 bouts, Zoro drew his third sword to finish the duel. He quickly sent the spear flying into the air and knocking the kid down to the ground, then plunging two of his swords next to the kid's neck. Surprisingly, the kid was not even scared and held a serious face.

The kid burst out laughing. "That was awesome!" He snickered. "Let's do it again some time!"

Luffy walked over, kneed down on one leg, and pick up the laughing kid by the back of his shirt. "Not bad kid, I didn't expect a kid like you could get Zoro to draw all three of his swords." Luffy praised the kid. "What's your name kid? Wanna join my crew?"

"LUFFY!" His crew yelled at him.

The kid laughed. "I'm Silver, wanna join my army?"

A small wind blew by as the crew gasped in awed at the kid's request. "Eh…" was all they say.

"Well done, Silver, well done. I didn't expect you to actually keep up with Roronoa Zoro now." An elder man's voice spoke up. An old man appeared and came to greet the Straw Hats and the boy. He had long white hair, round glasses he wore, and scar line down his left eye. "But then again, I never imagined that you actually clashed with him anyways. Still causing trouble aren't you."

The Straw Hats Pirates gasped as they recognized an old friend of theirs. "It's been awhile hasn't Straw Hats?"

"Rayleigh!" The crew gasped.

* * *

A few minutes later…

"I'm sorry for him causing any trouble to you and your crew Luffy." Rayleigh apologized. "This kid just likes to show off his skill against pirates that comes around here. That included Shanks."

"Oh really?" Luffy asked as he scarves down chunks of meat in his mouth. "So I already missed Shanks? Bummer, I wanted to see him again."

Rayleigh laughed as he continues to talk to Luffy. The scene changed now to Makino's bar and restaurant, with everyone partying inside. Luffy, Usopp, Franky, and Chopper were sitting at the bar with Rayleigh while Makino were serving them their meals, and Zoro, Nami, Sanji, and Robin were sitting at a table not too far from them, talking to Silver.

"I'm sorry if Silver was causing any trouble to you all." Makino apologized to the crew. "He's always looking for fights."

"Oh it's okay." Usopp said. "It's not like he caused too much problems, right guys?"

"Well, all he did was insulted us really." Franky chuckled. "But that kid really knows how to tick us off though. It's as if he was a natural at insulting people."

"Yeah, besides from that, I think we're fine." Chopper agreed. "It's no big deal."

Over at the table, Zoro and Nami were drinking and chugging down glasses and glasses of beer while Sanji and Robin drank at a slower rate. Silver, sitting between Zoro and Sanji, grinned happily.

"So Zoro, how strong are you?" Silver wondered. "I mean you have all those muscles, but I don't really know if those muscles are right. It looks like you're stronger than your appearances."

"Oh, so you noticed." Zoro replied. "Let's just say I'm so strong that I have the title of being the Greatest Swordsman Known Even in Heaven."

"Oh I see," Silver grumbled. "But that doesn't explain much. I mean I almost beat you."

"YOU DID NOT AND YOU WEREN'T EVEN CLOSE!"

"Calm down Zoro," Nami intervene. "He's only a kid, don't pick on him now."

"Are you kidding? It's clear that he's picking on ME!"

Sanji laughed at the insult. "Serves you right, you always complain about things, now an outsider is complaining about you."

"Shut up!"

"Hey Sanji," Silver turned to him. "Now looking at you, you don't look like you have any muscles on any your arms. Are you one of the weak ones?"

"EXCUSE ME!" Sanji barked. "Just to let you know, I don't fight with my hands now! I'm a chef, so I fight with my legs!"

Silver looked at Sanji's legs and back at him. "Why legs" Silver bluntly asked. "As a chef, I thought you would fight with pots and pans, or use knives and stab people."

"WHAT THE HELL!" Sanji yelled. Now it is Zoro's turn to laugh. "Do I look like an idiot to use chef's utensils to beat up people?"

"Yeah."

"Well you're a moron!" Sanji snapped. "Anyways, if anything happen to my hands in combat, then I can't cook. That's why I use my legs."

"Oh, so you're the type that likes to kick asses." Silver comprehended. "And Zoro is the type that likes to punch asses."

"I SLICE! SLICE YOU MORON!" Zoro barked. "AND DON'T TAKE IT AS A LITERAL TERM!"

The girls giggled as Silver continues questioning two of the Monster Trio's strength.

"Hey Zoro," Silver asked. "Why Sanji don't have muscles on his arms like you."

"I JUST TOLD YOU MY REASONS!" Sanji roared.

"Easy, he's a wuss that doesn't like to get his hands dirty." Zoro chuckled evilly.

"Who's a wuss Mister I Barely Beat a Child?" Sanji muttered angrily.

"But Sanji, I thought women like strong men." Silver wondered. "Isn't it better to have muscles on your arms since that's where women look to determine strength?"

"What the, what's wrong with muscles on my legs?"

"Okama" Zoro muttered.

"What you say?"

"Well…" Silver bluntly explained trying to express his opinion. "Isn't it weird for women to stare at men's legs? I thought it was the other way around?"

"What crap have Rayleigh has been telling you about!"

"Well," Silver contradicted. "At least it's better than Zoro here, who always seem to get hurt, I mean look at these scars and cut marks. I guess there's no battle where Zoro never gets hurt in."

"HEY YOU LITTLE BRAT, WHO'S SIDE YOU ON!" Zoro growled.

"My side"

"Masochist" Sanji muttered.

"Eh, you want to die?"

"Hmm…oh well." Silver sighed as he took a drink of his drink. "Doesn't matter how strong you guys are. Clearly I can beat you both."

"MY ASS" The two pirates roared furiously. "WHAT ARROGANCE THIS BRAT HAS!"

Nami and Robin laughed as Silver continues to insult the two brutes surrounding him.

"Aww, how adorable" Nami complimented.

"I'm not adorable, I'm handsome!" Silver grinned. Robin giggled at Silver's childish reply.

Makino walked over to the table and kneed down to Silver. "Oh, Silver." She giggled. "You're all dirty again. I mean, look at you; you have dirt all over you face again. Have you been playing in the mud?"

"Uh…maybe" Silver grumbled, doing a poor job on avoiding Makino's eyes. "I was practicing."

"Right" Makino giggled. "Go clean yourself up and help me with serving out the dishes. Oh, and no taking out bites of our guests food now like last time, all right? Luffy will get upset if you do."

"Okay." Silver smiled.

"Okay, now run along now, and wash carefully."

Silver ran off behind the back of the bar to wash up.

"Cool kid you got there, Makino." Luffy grinned. "Is he yours?"

"Huh, oh no" Makino giggled embarrassingly. "Rayleigh here found him and told me to take care of him."

Luffy turned to Rayleigh. "So he's your kid?"

"No, of course not, but yes, he's with me." Rayleigh chuckled. "I've been looking after that boy for a long time already, almost his whole life so far. I took him under my wing and adopted him as his godfather."

"I see." Usopp replied to part of the story. "But what happen, doesn't he have any parents? Is it someone you know ask to look after him?"

"He's an orphan I presume." Rayleigh took a sip of his beer. "I found him back on Sabaody Archipelago. I was fishing on the shores, not technically, but anyways I was fishing when out of the blue, not from under the sea, but out of nowhere riding on the sea…"

"The kid appeared surfing the waves?" Luffy guessed.

"LIKE HELL, WHAT KIND OF CRAP YOU'RE THINKING OF?" Usopp whacked in the head.

"Anyways, riding on the sea was a small barrel…" Rayleigh continued.

"Oh…" Luffy said in uninterested tone.

"Shut up already!" Usopp whacked him again.

"…So I'm like, what the heck I have nothing to do, and I went to fetch. I got it and opened it up and inside the barrel was a baby, about 1 month old. The child looked like it was starving for almost three weeks already, I was surprised myself that it survived this long. Three weeks with no food or milk to feed itself, the child was barely holding on to its own life. Therefore, I nursed him and raised him, and began traveling around and outside the Grand Line in search for a proper caretaker. That is when I decided to take him back to your village Luffy. From there I handed him to Makino to raises, and stayed in the village to keep an eye on him. Somehow I had a feeling that I got attached to him during my journey in search for a caretaker and well, I thought I should stick around and help raise him."

"And that's why you're still here?" Robin asked from the other table.

"Yeah, then at age 5, he began displaying some natural talent in fighting and martial arts so I decided to teach him a few things. Surprisingly though, he was a genius in fighting and learned quickly, being able to perform advance techniques that usually take years to perfect, the longest time he struggled to learn was about three days."

"Three days?" Nami jumped.

"So in three days, he would already learn an advance technique that others would take a several years or so?" Zoro wondered.

"Yes, by age 7, he already mastered spearman-ship, swash-buckling, fencing, kendo, boxing…" Rayleigh listed.

"Wait, so he mastered several things already in two years?" Franky interrupted.

"The child is a multi-weapon expert now, there are no weapons that he cannot wield or cannot use." Rayleigh admitted. "In other words, during training, he never messes up, not even once. The child was very talented with the art of fighting and combat, it's as if the heavens blessed him to be some kind of war god."

"WAR GOD!" Usopp gasped in amazement. "No way, he's not that good now is he?"

"Would you believe me that," Rayleigh confessed, taking a sip of sake from his cup. "…He's currently starting to learn all three types of Haki?"

"Haki?" Everyone but Luffy gasped.

"No way, are you serious?" Franky asked. "I mean the kid is still so young though, how the hell could someone at his age could actually learn Haki?"

"I don't know." Rayleigh replied dreadfully. "I can't figure out why. I mean I know he is talented, but I never expect him to be able to use Haki at this time of age. I seen him uses it before during training. It was incredible and was probably the most unusual sight I ever witness from a small boy at his age." He paused for a moment to take another drink of his sake. "However at this rate though, I'm afraid that if words get out on this, the Navy might want to use the boy's talents and force him to join the Navy. Such talents will be feast on by many powerful figures in this world, not just the Navy. If that ever happen I fear that things are about to get worse."

"That's not good." Chopper replied. "Not good at all. If the World Government or other greedy pirates get him then the results can quite devastating."

"Hmm…talented in combat and to use all three Haki techniques at young age" Robin thought. "To many people, they would think that the boy would have many other talents when he gets older."

"Yeah, that's why I have to keep an eye on him." Rayleigh stated. "If he falls into the wrong hands, we could be facing world devastation perhaps."

There was a moment of silence in the bar that lasted for a minute or so.

"Uh okay…I don't really understand what you guys mean or anything." Luffy spoke up, breaking the ice. "But if the kid is a problem, we could do something about it."

"Oh yeah, so what's your bright idea?" Usopp asked nervously.

"I don't like it, this is Luffy here thinking of a solution." Sanji muttered.

Luffy smiled big and chuckled. "It's simple…we force him to join our crew and then…"

"— WAY TOO SIMPLE YOU DUMBASS!" Usopp interrupt him giving a good whack to the head. "Is that all you care about, him joining the crew?"

"Luffy, I understand you like the kid but…" Nami muttered. "There's no way we can take him along with us. In our case, the world will know him before he can actually grow up. I mean, how are we supposed to deal with the marines or anybody who wants him then? How are we going to protect him when we're busy protecting ourselves?"

"Easy, we kick their asses as they come." Luffy replied simply.

"EASY FOR YOU TO SAY!" Nami barked. "Not everyone here can just do that easy like you Luffy!"

"Don't worry, the kid is strong, he can make it." Luffy said. "Besides he's with us. We're strong; we can take care of him."

"You can't even take care of yourself let alone a kid." Zoro commented. "He'll probably die within 3 days in the Grand Line at his age."

"And you would get lost within a second before you can even blink Zoro." Silver grumbled as he steps into the room all cleaned up. "You maybe the renowned Greatest Swordsman in the World, but you're a legend when it comes to getting lost to the point where even kids know this."

"What you say you brat?" Zoro grumbled. "For someone your age, you sure have an attitude with people."

"Yeah I know." Silver picked his nose, have no care in the world. He helped Makino hand out the Straw Hats' meals carefully.

"So Silver," Luffy chuckled mischievously at Silver "Wanna join my crew?"

"LUFFY" Most of the crew yelled at him.

"That would be great…but no, it's okay." Silver replied bluntly.

"EH, WHY" Luffy cried. "You're so cool and strong though. You're a war god!"

"Thanks but no, I would love to be a pirate Luffy." Silver confessed. "But I have bigger things to do than being a pirate."

"Eh, like what?"

Silver paused for moment, quieting the room as everyone listen in on what Silver had to say. "I have a feeling that the World Government is the reason why I don't have any parents." He confessed. "I've been keeping track of the news from the townsfolk and old man mayor. They say that the World Government is on the hunt for young kids and family for some reason. I think my parents disappeared because of them."

"Is that right now?" Usopp frowned.

Silver nodded. "When Rayleigh raised me, I always see the town kids playing with each other and sharing their moments with their family. It was so peaceful and happy." Silver continued. "I imagined that my family could have been like that. However, for my safety, they abandoned me and put me in barrel at sea. I do not even know if my parents are alive or not, one thing is for sure. I do not want anyone to suffer from the World Government's tyranny and end up like me. Those scoundrels take what they want and destroy what they hate! People all over the world are suffering and dying because of them. They're destroying the peace that people and families worked for." Silver took a deep breath. He raised his two little arms into the air. "So I'm gonna do it!" She yelled. "I'm gonna take down the World Government!"

"WHAT!" Most of everyone in the restaurant screamed in horror.

"Take down the World Government, are you nuts?" Usopp barked.

"Yeah, I'm nuts." Silver bluntly replied.

"That's way too quick!" Usopp ran up to Silver. "The World Government has so many people working for them, especially during these times. They are crazy strong with their army that Luffy's dad even have problems. Why would you want to waste your life and screw around with the World Government?"

"Well at least Mr. Dragon is trying, so why can't I?" Silver replied. "I'm strong, I could do it."

"Yeah, but taking down the World Government…" Nami began. "You're pretty much fighting the whole world now. At your age and if people find out of this…"

"—I don't care; didn't you all declare war on the World Government?" Silver barked back. "And back then, you all didn't even have your whole crew or your two years of intense training, so why didn't you all back off?"

The room fell into silence upon hearing Silver's counter.

"The kid got a point." Luffy bluntly said.

"Shut up." Nami smacked Luffy on the head.

"It's my dream to take down the World Government," Silver proclaimed, "so that the world can be recreated into something better, without the corruption."

"So Silver…" Rayleigh asked. "Are you planning to be a revolutionist like Luffy's father?"

"Yeah, once I do that" Silver continued. "Then I'm gonna turn the world upside down!"

Silver's last comment jolted everyone's nerves, causing everyone to shiver. A shock went through Rayleigh's body as Silver grinned at him—something peculiar struck his mind. Hearing the comment along with adventurous smirk on Silver's face, somehow reminds him of the previous Pirate King and his former captain: Gol D. Roger.

"Ho, so a revolutionist" Luffy replied. "I don't know you look cooler if you're a pirate instead."

"Ah who cares about being a pirate at this time?" Silver grumbled. "At times like these, all the newly pirates just work up their reputation to get hired by the World Government. There is no glory of being a pirate anymore like the good old days. With the World Government taking over, becoming an independent pirate is impossible without the World Government coming after you, not to mention the Navy." Silver explained. "Being a pirate can wait. If I want to be a pirate, I want nobody coming up to me to hire me like some kind of thug or mercenary. I have to clear my path first before doing anything else! A revolutionist is what this world needs to keep pirates being pirates."

"Oh wow, you sure know a lot for a kid." Luffy laughed.

"You sound like you have everything planned out Silver." Nami complimented.

Silver nodded in excitement. "At times like these, being a revolutionist is the way to go! It will be awesome!"

"Amazing, nicely put!" Chopper applauded him.

"Eh, so you want to be like dad, but I don't get it." Luffy asked. "What is so great about being a revolutionist?"

"What's so great about it? Are you kidding?" Silver exclaimed. "Being a revolutionist is everything a guy like ever wanted! As a revolutionist, you travel the world and seek out war and battle to fight. You fight to save countries or battle to overthrow a country for the sake of the people. You get to fight countless of battles on all terrains: from the deserts, to mountains; from land, to sea; in rain or snow; you fight everywhere! Along the way, you gather new friends and new members to join your cause. You get to meet cool people and fight rivals; you could even earn the trust of many other kingdoms that you help. If you're really good, the countries and kingdoms you fought for could throw you a banquet, a feast, a party, money, and a lot more if you become a revolutionist!"

"Party" Usopp and Chopper shouted in excitement.

"Money" Nami drooled as beri currency pop up in her eyes. Zoro face palmed upon seeing this.

"Feast" Luffy drooled upon hearing Silver's words.

Robin and Makino giggled while Rayleigh chuckled at Silver's explanation.

"Oh and if you're lucky, the royal family of the country might introduce their beautiful princess to you if the royal family really likes you and trusts you too!" Silver included.

"Beautiful princess~~~~~~~~~~" Sanji roared in joy and began ogling over his imagination. A soft hand sprouted out of his shoulders and yanked his right ear, causing him to yelp in pain.

"Ho, being a revolutionist doesn't sound so bad." Franky smiled. "If all that's true, then you should go for it."

"Of course, in fact, maybe" Silver eyed all the Straw Hats and grinned. "How about joining my army then?"

The Straw Hats hummed in confusion. "Us"

"Yeah, you guys will be great!" Silver laughed. "Luffy here is a great fighter, so he could easily be an assault general" Luffy cheered upon hearing his position. "Zoro is a swordsman so he definitely becomes a general," Zoro laughed after hearing his position. "Nami is a smart navigator and a thief so she could easily be a lead-strategist and commander of the espionage forces" Nami was in awe hearing her position. "Usopp is very schemer and very good at sniping, he'll be an excellent strategist and commander of mobile infantry" Usopp howled in hearing such a cool title. "Sanji would be a supply commander and a capable general if he wants to since he's a combat chef" Sanji took a puff of his cigarette a smiled. "Chopper is definitely the doctor and would be leader of the medical units" Chopper beamed upon hearing his position. "Robin is very calm and knowledgeable of lot things and could also be a leading strategist when it comes to terrains or critical situations," Robin giggled at Silver's imagination. "And Franky is the super cool carpenter, obviously he could lead the engineer forces to lay siege to fortresses and build rams and catapults." Franky does his usual pose, posing proudly in front of everyone. "I don't know what your other members can do, but it could work out. See, being a revolutionist is easy if you know your stuff!"

The Straw Hat Pirates laughed and giggled at Silver's wild imagination.

"Wow, that's sounds cool!" Luffy laughed in excitement. "No wonder you want to be a revolutionist!"

"So what about it, you want to join my army?" Silver invited Luffy.

"It sounds cool, let's go for it!" Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper replied with sparkles in their eyes.

"Uh wait…Silver" Rayleigh muttered to him in concern.

"Oh, old man Rayleigh, I forgot." Silver chuckled. "You could be our veteran one man army"

Luffy and the other two eyes beamed brightly upon hearing Rayleigh's title. "One man army—AMAZING"

"Uh no, not that" Rayleigh mumbled. "I just wanted to point out that if you invite Luffy that would cause him to lose his title as Pirate King by doing so."

"Eh, that's right." Luffy sobbed. "Sorry but I can't forget about being the Pirate King now."

"EH, BUT WHY?" Silver yelped, "You'll be great at it! Switching over from pirate to revolutionist isn't too hard."

"Well it sounds great all Silver" Sanji said. "But we're pirates. That's our life; it can't be changed just with a simple thought."

"Yeah, and I still want to be the Pirate King" Luffy chuckled. "So sorry I can't."

"Well that sucks" Silver pouted. "Oh well, you guys are much older than me anyways, you guys would die of old age by the time I'm old enough to head out."

"WATCH YOUR TONGUE BRAT!" Most of the crew barked at Silver's insult. The day carries on with the Straw Hat Pirates partying at Makino's bar with Silver and everyone else. The following the day though, the Straw Hat Pirates began to stock up on their supplies to head back to the sea. Silver reluctantly helped, even he was shortly upset hearing the Straw Hat Pirates leaving. Unfortunately, for him and Luffy, they bonded with each other quickly, thus making it very hard for them to separate.

* * *

It took a whole day for them to stock up, so the Straw Hat Pirates stayed for another night to Luffy and Silver's relief. The following morning, the Straw Hat Pirates made their preparation before parting. While the last preparations were underway, Luffy, Rayleigh, and Silver sat around the dock having one last conversation.

"Aww so you guys really have to go today?" Silver booed, making a face at Luffy. "Why won't you guys stay for a few more days? I mean it's not like you guys are busy or anything, so why go?"

Luffy laughed. "I would like to stay too Silver, but a pirate can't stay in one place for long." He patted Silver on his head. "Don't worry; we'll see each other soon. I mean, I'll be around the place since I'm a pirate."

"Well that's true." Silver mumbled sadly. "I guess you're right. Sure you don't want to join my army?"

"Ha, ha, no thanks, I'm all right." Luffy bluntly replied instantly. "Wanna join my crew?"

"Nope, not this time" Silver bluntly replied immediately.

The two gloomed and fell into a depression upon hearing each other's answer. "But why…" They both sobbed in their miserable states.

Rayleigh cleared his throat, getting Luffy's attention. "Anyways, so where you be heading off to?"

"Huh, oh" Luffy smiled. "We gonna go travel around the place and go meet up with our other friends and crewmates. Who knows, maybe we'll find another adventure along the way."

"Ah I see." Rayleigh stroked his beard. "Well hope you all have a safe journey then."

"Thanks Rayleigh" Luffy snickered. "Oh I almost forgot." Luffy stretched his arm all the way over to one of their stock up cargo crates, and grabbed a small chest. He pulled it back and handed to Rayleigh.

"Hmm…what's this?" Rayleigh asked anxiously, "a gift or something?"

"Uh no not really" Luffy replied. "It's more like something we don't need but we shouldn't sell it, nor use it. That is what Nami said. So we were wondering if you know what to do with it."

"Oh…" Rayleigh replied in astonishment. "What is it?"

"It's a Devil Fruit." Luffy replied.

Rayleigh and Silver jumped in astonishment after hearing what was inside the chest.

"A Devil Fruit"

"Yeah, we found on our way here on some island." Luffy explained. "But no one wants it, so we thought maybe you could do something about it. We don't even know what kind of powers it has either."

Rayleigh nervously took the chest out of Luffy's hand. "I see…" Rayleigh thought about what to do with the fruit inside. Selling it would be a bad idea because they don't what kind of destructive power they'll be giving it to; it could be evil person. Rayleigh looked down at Silver who avoided eye contact with him. "Silver…are you all right?"

"Uh…yeah…" Silver nervously replied.

Rayleigh laughed and turned back to Luffy. "Well then, how about we give this to Silver here as a token of your friendship then?"

Luffy jumped after hearing Rayleigh's idea. "Oh that would work!" Luffy thumped his palm. He grinned widely at Silver who jumped. "Hey Silver, you want it then? You mostly be fighting on land, so you don't have to worry about sinking or drowning."

Silver scratch his head nervously at Luffy's offer. "Uh yeah…sure…okay."

"Okay, here you go." Luffy handed the chest to Silver. "I wonder what kind of powers you gonna get?"

"…"

"Huh, what's wrong?" Luffy wondered, looking at Silver in confusion.

"Well…actually…" Silver confessed. He avoided Luffy's gaze. "I already ate it."

"Huh" Luffy opened the chest and looked inside. The small box was already empty. "Whoa, it's gone!"

"Yeah…sorry" Silver apologized. "I ate it yesterday during our lunch break. I sort of wasn't paying attention to what I was eating and then accidentally took it out of the box and ate it. I realized that I ate a Devil Fruit when the nasty taste came in. But it was already too late, I was half way done, so…I decided not waste it and finish the whole thing."

Silver chuckled nervously, wondering if he's gonna get a bonk on the head by Luffy.

"Whoa, you're a pirate at heart to just eat things that don't belong to you, just like me!" Luffy laughed. "Well, it's too late now. I can't make you cough it up." Luffy crouched down to Silver. "Hey so what kind of powers did you get, do you know?"

"Oh hell yeah I do know!" Silver snickered. "Check this out!" He raised one hand up to Luffy and Rayleigh. Upon his own will command, his arm began to change, hardening and drying up into solid stone and rock. "Cool huh?" Silver bragged.

"Whoa amazing! It's hard rock!" Luffy exclaimed. He waved to the crew. "Hey you guys come over here and check the Devil Fruit that Silver ate!" Luffy called out.

"Huh, he ate the Devil Fruit?" Nami cried out. "Oh damn it, and I thought I could actually sell it or something."

"Well, let's see what it is first before you grumble off about money." Zoro muttered.

The crew halted on packing up and headed over to Luffy, Rayleigh, and Silver to see the powers of the Devil Fruit that Silver ate.

"Cool huh? I don't what kind of powers it is, but it sure looks cool." Luffy laughed.

The crew looked at Silver's rocky stone arm with amazement.

"Uh…so what Devil Fruit is this particularly?" Usopp asked.

"Some kind of rock powered Devil Fruit perhaps?" Franky suggested.

Silver snickered. "Guess again." He concentrated harder on his arm, suddenly the rock began to shine and smoothen as it golden up. "Voila!" He cheered.

"TREASURE" Nami beamed happily, hugging Silver's arm and snuggling it. "It' gold, pure gold, Silver's arm is treasure."

"Hmph looks who needs a leash now." Zoro mumbled. Nami quickly smashed Zoro in the head, knocking him out and leaving a blistering goose egg.

"Hmm…so you could change your form as you want it?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, for example if I want it to be bronze, all I have to do is concentrate on it being bronze and then." Silver concentrated again, slowly changing his arm from gold to bronze. He sighed. "But it takes up a lot of energy to change into harder things. It took a lot of energy to turn to gold a while ago."

"So that means your powers are minerals, if I'm guessing correctly."

"Sort of, that's what I thought." Silver replied. "There are so many limitations on minerals really. Certain metals maybe so far, but mostly it is more of rock base. Plus…" Silver explained as he stands aside from the Straw Hat Pirates and Rayleigh. He gripped his fist and quickly pounded it into the ground, causing a little quake and partially splitting the ground (around three feet length crack). "It looks more like I could do more than just change my body parts. It is more like hard rock and earth."

Rayleigh thumped his palm. "Ah, I get it. You must have eaten the Byakko-Byakko Fruit." Rayleigh muttered. "It's a Logia-type power that allows the user to control earth-base materials and some certain minerals like gold."

"Oh…" The crew said all together.

"The Byakko-Byakko fruit huh, sounds cool!" Luffy grinned.

"Yeah, and since you'll be fighting mostly on land, you should be fine with those powers." Chopper commented.

"Yeah, people won't be able to chop you down so easily." Usopp agreed. "You'll be invincible on land!"

Silver scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "Well, invincible huh, maybe." Silver beamed. "An invincible warrior…I like that."

"Hmm…yeah…" Rayleigh muttered in concern. Everyone turned to Rayleigh.

"What's wrong old man Rayleigh is something bothering you?" Silver asked anxiously.

Rayleigh shook his head. "The Byakko-Byakko fruit…" He sighed. "I heard there's another name for the fruit. The Chi-Chi Fruit: one of the five great natural elements among the Logia types."

"Five great natural elements" Usopp said

"What's that?" Sanji asked.

"Okay so you all know that Logia-type are Devil Fruits that gives the owner powers to control the elements and nature itself such as fire, ice, magma, and darkness. Five elements are the most powerful among the rest of the Logia-types. They are list as the following: Wind, Water, Fire, Earth, and Light and Darkness. Light and Darkness shares as one element since one cannot exist without the other. These five primary elements supposedly bred out different seeds, branching out the other elements like magma and ice. Seeds of wind and water make snow and ice (the Hie-Hie Fruit and Yuki-Yuki Fruit). Seeds of fire and wind make gas like powers (the Moku-Moku Fruit and the Gasu-Gasu Fruit). You understand where I'm getting at right?" Everyone nodded in agreement, as Rayleigh continued explaining. "So as you can see, these five elements are the most dangerous since they're able to mix with other elements easily. We know a few people already that have these elements in particular, but now with Silver's power appearing like this, this could be trouble."

"How much trouble are we asking here?" Zoro grumbled. "It shouldn't be too much right?"

"Hmm…well no for most of the five elements, it shouldn't be like Ace." Rayleigh muttered. "But for Silver's case…that's a different story."

"Why's that?"

"Because my element can blend easier," Silver continued for Rayleigh. "Earth usually wants to stay by itself, but for sure it could blend into many destructive forces if used correctly. Mixing fire and earth you get lava and magma, or mixing earth and wind you could get a sandstorm. There are so many possibilities you can have by mixing. Earth and Wind are the two elements that could blend easily with everything else. Fire and Water are hard to mix, and Light and Darkness do not cooperate and easily unbalanced. That's why the Byakko-Byakko powers are one of the most destructive powers among the Devil Fruits."

"Wow Silver, you sure know a lot of things." Franky commented.

"Yes very knowledgeable for someone at your age." Robin complimented. "Did Rayleigh taught you all that."

"No, just books I read and skimmed." Silver replied bashfully.

"Wait a minute, so wouldn't that means…it would sell high if we still have it." Nami questioned. Everyone frowned and shivered in fear upon hearing her question. "I mean, it sounds rarer than the rest of the other fruits."

"Oh yeah, for Byakko-Byakko fruit, I heard you could have over 300 million beri just selling it." Silver laughed. The crew's mouths have dropped to floor upon hearing the price in awed. "I saw it on in one of those random books I read. It is ridiculous, a 300 million beri fruit, that is scary. It should like 3 beri to me, I mean it was nasty."

Nami chuckled maddening as she looked over to Luffy. "300 million beri…you heard that."

"Yeah I heard it." Luffy laughed. The other crewmembers stood afar from Nami and Luffy, seeing what was coming up next.

"That's worth just as much as your bounty after Enies Lobby you know." Nami muttered.

"Oh yeah that's right. I forgot I was worth that much back then." Luffy chuckled.

"And you decided to give that 300 million to Silver's mouth." Silver and Rayleigh stepped aside as well, lining up with the other crewmembers.

"Oh that means Silver over there ate 300 million beri. That's funny!" Luffy laughed crazily.

"Yeah I realized that but…" Nami growled angrily.

After an intermission break without any detail on Luffy's beating.

"YOU JUST THREW AWAY MY FORTUNE YOU IDIOT!" Nami roared at the near-death pulverized Pirate King, who lay on ground lifelessly. "300 MILLION BERI DOWN THE DRAIN AND INTO A BRAT'S MOUTH, YOU ACTUALLY GAVE THE BRAT A 300 MILLION BERI INTO HIS STOMACH YOU MORON! WHY THE HELL DID YOU GAVE THAT TO HIM!"

"I'm…" Luffy muttered weakly. "…sorry"

"Sheesh, give the Captain a break." Zoro intervene. "You told him to ask Rayleigh if it's safe to sell it or not. After you hear what Rayleigh says, you still want to sell it. Make up your mind damn it."

Big mistake

"I DON'T WANT HEAR EXCUSES ZORO! I WANT MY MONEY BACK!" Nami barked at the devastated Zoro in the ground. "SURE I SAID THAT, BUT I DIDN'T EXPECT LUFFY TO GIVE IT AWAY NOW! I NEVER SAID WE'RE GIVING IT AWAY TO BEGIN WITH!" Nami suddenly collapsed to her knees and gloomed over her lost treasure. "300 million beri…gone…Why does god have to keep doing this to me?" She sobbed miserably.

"Uh…so uh Silver." Usopp changed the mood. "Why won't you show us what you got a little before we leave huh? You said you going to be a warrior and a revolutionist, so how showing off a little of what you know about your new powers?"

"Huh…oh okay" Silver replied. He looked at Rayleigh "if that's okay with you though Rayleigh."

Rayleigh nodded. "Go right on ahead."

"All right let's go…" The swollen up Luffy mumbled in attempt of excitement.

"Waaaah get back to normal first at least, you creeping us out!" Usopp yelped.

Silver, Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper went aside and began showing off their talents and strengths. The crew sat around with Rayleigh and watch the other had their fun.

"Silver sure is mature." Franky commented to Rayleigh. "He's strong, responsible, and smart. He did not even go wild with those new powers and he understand what kind of situation he's in with all the power and skills he got."

"The little man has everything worked out." Sanji took a puff of his cigar. "He got a plan for the future."

"Heh you got that right." Rayleigh chuckled. "He's going to grow up just fine."

The crew continue to examine Silver, somehow feeling a little odd around him all of the sudden.

"You know it may just be me, but why does he kind of remind me of Luffy somehow?" Nami wondered.

"Eh, what are you yammering about?" Zoro muttered. "The kid is smart unlike Luffy. He is good with weapons unlike Luffy. He wants to be a hero…unlike Luffy. So how does he remind you of Luffy?"

"Well Zoro" Robin explained. "What you say is correct, he is somewhat different from Luffy, but Nami sees it differently. The way he acts maybe mature but still he is quite simple. He also show some characteristics very similar to Luffy, and the atmosphere when we're around him…makes us feel like we're looking at a kid Luffy here."

Zoro looked Silver and tried to picture what Robin said, striking something a bit shocking to him. "Uh…hey…guys…" He began. "Don't you all think…he's too much alike like Luffy?" Franky, Sanji, and Nami looked at Zoro in confusion. "I mean, take a good look at him. His face is around the same isn't it?"

"Hey wait a minute…you're right." Sanji agreed. "They do look kind of the same."

"The eyes, ears, nose, head shape, the smile." Robin listed out. "They all would match up Luffy even now."

"Yeah, I practically see that." Nami replied.

Franky leaned over to Rayleigh who was standing next to him. "Hey Rayleigh, how about you give us a background information about the kid again. Do you mind?"

"Hmm…perhaps I do need to think about this a well." Rayleigh thought in agreement. Now pointing it out, Rayleigh realized how similar Luffy and Silver looked. _It cannot be a coincidence now can it? Mentally they are from different worlds, but their physical aspect and features are identical. Is Luffy even married yet? No, it cannot be… Could Silver actually be Luffy's…_

* * *

Over with Silver, Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper, each one of them were showing off their powers to each other and having fun.

"Hey Luffy, I have a question." Silver asked. "I heard you hated the World Government too right?"

Luffy snickered. "Ah they're just annoying. I punch one of those guys before, they piss me off."

"So then, if they piss you off so much, why didn't you do anything about?" Silver asked, catching Luffy and the others attention. "I mean you're so strong and everything, why didn't you attack and overthrow the World Government? You have all the time in the world now that you are King of the Pirates, so what is stopping you from destroying the World Government? Many people look up to you all, so it would not really matter if you did it, most of the world would support your decision."

There was slight pause and silence in the group. Luffy took off his hat and rested it in his hand. "Because Silver, I'm a pirate, not a hero." Luffy explained. "Things like that should be done by people like Ivankov, or my dad or some people who dream of doing it like you Silver." Luffy patted Silver on the head. "We're just pirates, we do what we want to do, and fight problems like these as we go. In other words, we fight or run only if they come in the way of our adventure. We do not get off our adventure just to save to the world. Besides…I don't want to be a hero."

"Huh, why" Silver asked in confusion. "You look like a hero-type, you act so heroic, and people say you're heroic. So why won't you be a hero?"

"Because I'm selfish," Luffy explained. "For example, a hero would share his meat…"

"—oh no, we're not going through this again!" Usopp smacked Luffy in the head. "The point is Silver, acting like one is what Luffy is, but becoming one is a totally different story. Being a hero becomes a job where many people will come to rely on you and call on you whenever there is danger or whatever. As pirates, that's too much responsibility for us to handle—especially for Luffy." Luffy nodded in agreement with Usopp's summarized understandable and reasonable explanation.

"Oh…well that explain a lot." Silver pouted. "I guess that makes senses. I would not want to be something if I'm actually something else. That would make life too confusing and no fun." Luffy nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I just want to be a pirate, that's it." Luffy chuckled. "I don't care what people call me, but I just don't want people to change me into something that I don't want to be. People can call me a hero that's fine with me, but if they want me to become a hero then there's going to be a problem."

Silver looked at Luffy, amazed with Luffy's dedication on being a pirate and only a pirate. He suddenly felt like his spirit was lightening up to a hope for the future. Something about Luffy made him feel warm and ease; a comfortable atmosphere he feels just by being around Luffy. He understood now where Luffy finds his strength and why so many people are drawn to him. It's not just that he's the Pirate King, or that he's strong that draws people to him. It's Luffy's personality, flexibility to get along with people, the way he thinks and the way he feel about things, and his dedication and promises he makes that draws out the best out of him—which inspires others to live up to their dreams and desires. Silver smiled at Luffy and snickered. "Luffy, you're a good role model."

"Huh?"

"You know what; I'm going to grow up just like you." Silver laughed.

"Oh, so you're going to be a pirate?" Luffy beamed happily. "Come and join us then!"

Usopp face palmed. "He still hasn't given up on the kid."

"No that's what I mean." Silver explained to Luffy's disappointment. "I'm going to grow to live up to your reputation and spirit. When I'm going to be a revolutionist, people would look at me and say that I'm just like you Luffy. I'm going to be the revolutionist hero side Luffy; that way you don't have to be a hero when I can take up that role for you!"

"Ho, that's a good idea!" Luffy thumped his palm. "That way, you could be a hero and I can still be a pirate. Everyone wins!"

"Oh brother…" Usopp frowned.

"I'm going to do it! When I become a revolutionist, I'm going to change the world, build up a new order, and bring forth a new age of peace and harmony for the people, pirates, heroes, and everyone to live in! No one will have to live in fear and all will have the courage to pursue great dreams and desires like ours!" Silver roared in excitement. The three pirates cheered after Silver's plan for the future. They all laughed happily, dog piling each other.

"Well…maybe it's just imagination." Sanji chuckled. "I think we're just seeing things."

"Yeah, you're probably right." Nami chuckled. "I think we hanged around with Luffy too much that we're just seeing things now."

The others nodded in agreement, relieving themselves of weird thoughts of Silver and Luffy being related.

"Hey, Silver how about show off a little more, I want to know how much of your powers you mastered." Luffy snickered. "Show us more!"

"Okay" Silver proudly agreed.

"Uh Luffy" Nami called out. "Sorry to burst your bubble, but we have to go now."

"Aww, already" Luffy and Silver sobbed.

"Come on now you two, we wasted a whole day already getting ready." Franky chuckled. "Isn't a day of hanging out enough?" The two crybabies shook their head in disagreement. "Morons"

"Now this sad…" Usopp shook his head, "never seen Luffy so attach to a kid before."

Luffy patted Silver on the head. "Well it's been a blast Silver. I'm glad to meet you, hope we see each other again soon." Luffy chuckled. Luffy looked over at Rayleigh and Makino. "Everyone, take care of Silver would ya!" Makino and Rayleigh nodded. Luffy crouched down to Silver, who began to cry. "Hey don't cry now, you're going to make everyone else cry if you do."

Silver wiped his tears away. "Don't worry about me…these are tears of men, that's all. I won't cry again after this."

"Uh…okay…" Luffy muttered in confusion. "Well I gotta go now, see ya."

Luffy was about to head off, but was suddenly pulled back by Silver. "Wait a minute" Silver mumbled. "Before you go…can at least just show off my secret technique that even old man Rayleigh doesn't know about to you guys."

"Eh, is it cool?" Luffy asked.

"Yeah, and it goes well with my new Byakko-Byakko powers too." Silver explained. "I don't understand how I got such weird powers, but one punch without the Byakko-Byakko powers is already as strong as a pistol."

"Weird powers, you have weird powers?" Luffy drooled in excitement.

Silver nodded. He waved to the crew. "You guys want to see?" The crew on the ship nodded in excitement as Silver gets ready to show off one last time.

"Silver, you don't have any weird powers now do you?" Rayleigh laughed.

"I'm not joking old man, I do have other powers." Silver pouted. "I discovered it during my training by myself when you gone off somewhere. I just a hid the secret until I totally master it before showing you."

"Ho, so you think you already master this secret power of yours?" Rayleigh chuckled. Silver nodded. "Well, let's see it then."

"Ha trust me everyone, when you see my power, all yours mouths are going to drop like crazy!" Silver bragged.

"Heh, feel free and try and impress us then." Sanji joked.

"We've been through the Grand Line and saw many surprise already." Zoro grumbled. "It's not that easy to surprise us."

"Wanna bet then." Silver joked, turning away from the everyone. Silver took a deep breath and cracked his knuckles. "Here I go."

"Go for it!" Luffy cheered.

Silver took one-step back and began to whining up his right arm, speeding up his warm up until his arm began to be a blur. "**Silver's Hidden Technique:**" Silver called out his move, getting ready to throw a punch, aiming his attack up high where no one could get in the way "**Long-Armed Pistol!**" Suddenly with an instant shot, Silver's right fist shot forth into the sky, stretching his arm like elastic rubber with limits.

An impulse of shock hit everyone's heart who witness Silver's 'secret technique'. The Straw Hat Pirates', Rayleigh's, and Makino's eyes widened beyond impossible, their mouths dropped in awed, and shivers ran through their nerves. They had just witness the biggest surprise yet that no one has ever seen before in history.

"So what you all think? My arm can stretch!" Silver laughed. "I told you all you all going to be amazed by my new discovered powers!"

No one responded. There's was only dead silence since everyone froze in total shock. Silver looked from side to side, looking at the petrified faces.

"Hey it ain't that amazing now is it?" Silver pouted. "Why no one is saying anything?"

Makino collapsed and fainted.

Rayleigh almost fell over as well before he caught himself. "I knew…something was kind of off between you two…but…" He stuttered still in total shock.

"Was I imagining things or did Silver just…" Usopp gasped.

"His arm stretched…just like Luffy…" Nami muttered

"That was definitely the Gomu-Gomu Fruit…" Zoro grumbled.

"But how could that be possible?" Chopper stammered. "I thought only Luffy has the Gomu-Gomu powers…"

"How could there be two people using the same powers?" Sanji thought dreadfully. "Unless…"

"Wait…we was just joking about them being related…" Franky hesitated. "God must be kidding us or something…"

Robin calmly thought about the possibility, nibbling her left thumb in thought. "In order for Silver to have the Gomu-Gomu powers, in would mean that he and Luffy are blood-related. Thus he inherits the Gomu-Gomu powers…but then that could only mean that Silver is…"

Silver made a face at the crew. "Hey what you're all talking about up there! Are you talking smack about me!"

Luffy, who didn't move since seeing Silver's Gomu-Gomu ability, thought through the situation. Normally, he would be questioning, yapping, and being amazed by what he saw. He would look at his friends dumbly and ask a question only to get scold at. Perhaps he would have just blurted out what he realize and hug Silver. There were many possibilities on what Luffy could have done during that situation, but instead he did things differently. Luffy merely grinned in excitement and let out laughter.

"What's up with you Luffy?" Silver asked. "Have you lost your mind or something?"

"Oh no nothing, it's just that…" Luffy snickered. "You're going to grow up just fine, Silver."

"Of course I will." Silver pouted. "You just wait; you'll hear my name spread across the world soon when I become a hero!"

"And I know you will." Luffy patted Silver on his head. "Do things your way, you don't have to be like me…there's no need for that."

"What you mean?" Silver asked.

"You don't have to be a hero for my sake." Luffy told him. "People will look up to you now Silver. The world needs a hero like you, and that's why you're here. Until that day when you change the world, I'll be waiting."

Everyone watched as Luffy rubbed Silver head. "Luffy…" Rayleigh began, but Luffy raised his hand to stop him.

"Psss hey Zoro…" Usopp asked. "Why won't Luffy tell Silver about who he really is?"

Zoro pause for moment to think a bit before responding. "It's better this way for both Luffy and Silver. He knew, well…we'll be staying around for a while much longer. It's best for Silver to figure it out by himself."

Silver stood tall and sighed. "Everyone, set sail" He ordered his crew. With the simple order from the captain, the Straw Hat Pirates raised the anchor, dropped sails, and took the helm, leaving the docks of Dawn Island.

"Hey you better hurry up Luffy; your ship is leaving without you." Silver told him. "Aren't you going?"

"Yeah of course" Luffy replied. "But I just want some time to talk to you for a bit." Luffy took in some fresh air and slowly reached for his straw hat on his head. "A great pirate once told me that this hat means a lot to him." Luffy began, taking off his hat. "He told me to take good care of it and when I become a great pirate I would return it to him. When I did though, he said I should keep it as a reward for being the Pirate King."

Silver looked at Luffy, puzzled on what he was getting at. "I don't understand why you're telling me though."

Luffy looked at his hat, remembering back on all of his great adventures from the beginning to the very end. "This hat here had a lot of adventures with me back then." He smiled. "Now it's very important to me too, it's part of me. So wherever this hat go now, part of me will be with it." He looked down at Silver. "Now I'm gonna do exactly what that great pirate did back then…"

"Huh, and what's that?"

The Straw Hat was suddenly placed upon Silver's head. "This hat is my gift to you." Luffy began with a grin on his face. "This is my favorite hat you know. When you become the great hero you said will be in the future, you'll return that hat to me when we meet again."

Silver looked at Luffy even more confused than ever. "Wait a minute, I'm not a pirate so why you're giving me this hat…"

"—you may not know it, but I can tell." Luffy chuckled. He turned around and looked towards his ship. "You're a pirate Silver. Your old man knows best. One day, you'll be heading out to sea like me to start your adventure. Even though you're going to be a revolutionist, your first step begins at sea." Luffy whine up his arm like Silver earlier and shot his arm across the sea towards his ship, catching Silver's attention.

"Luffy…your arm…you're…" Silver gasped in shock.

"Huh, you didn't know? " Luffy asked without looking at him. "I thought you already knew about my Gomu-Gomu powers. You and I…are exactly the same: we're rubber men!"

"But if my powers are the Gomu-Gomu fruit as well, then that means that…"

"Silver…" Luffy smirked. "That's a good name. Silver…I like it." Luffy shot forth, launching himself across the sea and towards the Thousand Sunny. "We'll meet again Silver!"

"Wait a minute…" Silver cried out. Without a single thought on the little kid's mind, by natural instincts Silver began to run after Luffy straight towards the edge of the dock. "Please…wait a minute. To have inherited the Gomu-Gomu powers which would make us related!" Silver called out. Tears flowed out of his eyes again like a waterfall as he chased after. Silver stopped before actually hitting the sea and began crying. "Monkey D. Luffy, are you really my father?" He screamed out in tears. Silver collapsed to his knees as he watched the Straw Hat Pirates sailed off towards the edges of Dawn Island and back to the vast open seas. _Monkey D. Luffy…the pirate king_ He thought, _the captain of the Straw Hat Pirates…who is also my father…making me the pirate prince…_

Rayleigh knelt next to Silver and patted his shoulder. "You knew about this, didn't you old man." Silver sobbed.

"Well…to be honest not really. I had a guess that you were, but that was almost totally ridiculous until you showed my your Gomu-Gomu powers." Rayleigh confessed. "Well now you know that you're not an orphan anymore. You know that your parents are alive."

"Rayleigh…" Silver asked. "Then who's my mom then?"

"Well…let's just say…" Rayleigh sighed. "It's hard to say."

"Well don't tell me." Silver snuffled, wiping his tears again. "I'll find her myself. Even my dad didn't know about me according to some stories he told me. That means whoever my mom is, she knows why I got separated, and I want to know."

Rayleigh chuckled. "And why not ask where should you start looking for your mother or who could she possibly be?"

"If you told me who she was, I could endanger her life during my search." Silver replied. "The World Government could be behind all this, and if they find out about my origin and who my parents are, my mom could be endanger because of me. I can't let that happen so when my time comes to sail out, I'll let fate bring us together. I have a feeling that one day…I'll meet her along my journey."

Rayleigh nodded in agreement. "You continue to mature and grow everyday Silver. I'm proud of you." He patted Silver on his head. "Come now, let's get you back now."

"No wait a minute." Silver began. "There's something I have to do. There's something that I need to set straight with my father." Silver eyed the other side of Dawn Island where the Straw Hat Pirates were sailing along.

* * *

Preparing to leave Dawn Island altogether, the most of the men of the Straw Hat Pirates had their idiot captain pinned down as they interrogated him.

"Wow, you got to reunite with your kid and just leave him like that." Franky cried emotionally. "Damn…Silver must be crying his heart out finding out that the Pirate King is his father and immediately left him."

"Heh, so Luffy has a kid too now." Zoro muttered. "Funny I don't remember him going out with anyone or meeting up with anyone."

"Nor did we remember us attending any wedding or heard any marriage now." Nami thought it over. "I mean there were many weddings we went to, but I don't remember Luffy having one."

"But to have a kid though, that means he has a wife already." Sanji chuckled. He looked down at Luffy who was pinned down by him, Usopp, and Chopper. "All right you idiot, fess up, who the poor girl that married you huh?"

"Yeah Luffy, tell us" Chopper teased his captain.

Luffy laughed. "I'm serious guys, I don't know who, Shishishishi."

"Says you" Usopp poked him. "You clearly have a kid, so that means you have someone. Therefore, who is it, and how come don't know about this wedding of yours? How come we weren't invited…unless…"

"Gah, don't tell me!" Sanji gasped in fear. "Don't tell me you skip a few steps and went directly for it! You bastard, who's the poor soul that you ruin you moron" Sanji interrogated, shaking Luffy and demanding an answer.

"I don't know what you guys are talking about!" Luffy continued laughing. "Shishishishi, I have a kid, who knew that my kid would pop up where I grew up? I don't even know how exactly it happen guys, but I have a kid!" Luffy bragged.

As the Straw Hat Pirates continued to be occupied by the interrogation, on the shorelines of Dawn Island, a voice called out to the crew.

"Hey!" They heard a familiar voice. The crew looked over to the shores and spotted a familiar person. Running along the shores and waving at them was little kid Silver, trying to catch up to the ship.

"Huh, it's Silver" Usopp exclaimed.

"Don't tell me he wants to come along with us?" Zoro grumbled.

"Should I stop the ship?" Franky asked Luffy.

"No, wait a minute." Luffy replied.

Silver ran up a cliff that stretched across the sea to get closer to the Thousand Sunny. Once on the tippy edge of the cliff, Silver stopped and gasped for air after his long catch up. He waved to the Straw Hat Pirates making sure to grab their attention; in response, the crew waved back. "Hey dad" Silver called out happily.

Luffy laughed again. "He called me dad, Shishishishi that's my son guys!"

"Uh Luffy, you might want to shut up for a bit and listen in." Nami told him. "I think he's trying to tell us something."

Luffy stopped and looked at Silver, who gazed back with a grin on his face. "I changed my mind dad, I'm not gonna be a revolutionist." He declared. "I'm going to start up something even better! I'm going to be a revolutionary pirate!" Silver took a deep breath and raised both hands into the sky. "You just wait father! I'm going to gather a crew of elite warriors across the land and sea, and travel the world just like you! We're going to fight many great battles and war, travel across the vast seas in search for new challenges, make new allies, and meet up with grandfather!" Silver explained. "I'm gonna gather a massive force one day and attack the World Government, and spread my name across the land so the people would view me and my crew as heroes! We're going to overthrow the World Government and bring forth a new age of peace and dreams! That's what I'm gonna do, and I'm gonna do it dad! I'M GONNA TURN THIS WORLD UPSIDE DOWN!" Silver roared in declaration of his dream. "I, Monkey D. Silver the Pirate Prince, vow to one day change the world for the people, for us pirates, for everyone!"

Silver's last promise echoed across the sea, hitting the hearts of the Straw Hat Pirates. The crew cheered hearing Silver's new dream.

"That was so COOL!" Luffy beamed brightly. "My kid is AWESOME~~~!

"That was a cool speech! I want to say a cool speech like that!" Usopp cried happily.

"Me too, Luffy you son is so cool!" Chopper beamed.

"Well, hearing all that, I'm convinced that this world future is going to change." Zoro smiled.

"I still can't believe this is Luffy's kid who's saying all that." Nami sighed in disbelief. "I mean…he's so much more…intelligent compare to Luffy."

"Perhaps he inherited from his mother's side then." Robin giggled. "He sure knows how to make a powerful speech for someone his age."

"We'll be expecting a lot of good things from that little Silver." Sanji took a puff of his cigar. "Can't wait to see his crew in the future; they'll be pretty strong to dare take on the world with Silver."

"You got that right." Franky replied. "A revolutionary pirate huh, I wonder how that would play out—part pirate, and part revolutionist."

"Everyone, thanks for everyone, good-bye!" Silver called out, waving at the crew happily. "Don't worry father, I'll stay strong! Just you wait; we'll meet again on the Grand Line one day! That's a promise!" The crew waved good-bye to Silver on the cliff as they departed deeper towards the sea of the East Blue. Thus, a new adventure waits for our little hero and a new story unfolds…

* * *

END OF FLASHBACK…

* * *

Back to the present, Silver continues lying on his dinky boat, gazing up to the sky above while letting his dinky go with the flow of the tides. With a nice weather, a small gust of wind blew carrying along debris that tagged along. Silver continued to gaze at nothingness in sky until his daydream was interrupted with a piece of paper flying smack into his face. Silver sighed and slowly reached for paper in his face. Taking it off slowly, it looked at it with curiosity. It was a warning to Silver anxiety, a warning from Shell Town, the destination he was heading off to.

* * *

**DANGER: Demon Girl Beyond This Point**

**Steer clear**

**Enter at own risk**

* * *

Silver looked at the paper blankly. "A demon" He grinned. "And it's a girl too." He looked towards the direction where the wind was blowing. About two miles away was an island where Shell Town was. "Well, finally I'm here. I thought I was lost or something, but looks like luck is on my side!" He quickly grabbed an oar and began to paddle his way over to the island. "A demon girl huh, sounds strong." He snickered. "Shishishishi, well then, I guess I'm going sightseeing in Shell Town."


End file.
